Finding Friends Again
by Aquabreaker-525
Summary: Kai,Kay, and Kaylien are all names I go by. I feel lost at times and need my friends back, one night I fall asleep writing a few words on one of my devices. When I wake something is different. But within the day I meet new Bots and see old friends. Won't you join us on the Lost Light? LGBT support included, and sad death stuff and girlfriend stuff is included.
1. Prolouge

Its 9:00 P.M. pacific time, this is around the time that I fall asleep, well at least find my way into bed. I know it's early for any normal teen, but I've never been 'normal'. I've had a hard time growing up, not like the kids who are starving in third world countries but a hard enough time where I wished I could be taken away. Age 12 a step-mother I trusted with idiocy decided to leave, leaving a pour choice of words behind ones that never rang true. Age 14-15 several friends left through the course of those years. A total of three left, all close but the closest was the first to leave my side. But at one point a met a group—not from Earth, they were called Cybertronians—and soon enough they left me behind too. I had made close friends but just like other close friends they left.

I lived my life in fear for the past year, I'm 16 now. I cry often over my past, but mainly over the future what is to come, who would leave next.

I grabbed my iPod Touch, 5th generation, unlocked it with a four number pin and went to my _Notes_ app. There I typed the following:

Just save me you guys,

I need you.

I—want to be taken away from the misery, nights of crying, my mistakes, wrong

moves…

I want to start over.

Alongside you all.

Help me—

Please—

I beg you guys.

And with those words typed I closed my eyes in confidence nothing would change. I thought I would simply wake up to another day full of unexplainable breakdowns. But to my surprise there was a surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

Shifting I slightly stretched but didn't open my eyes.

"Tailgate, why do you have a human next to you?" I heard a voice mutter under its breath, I opened my eyes and was hit with an extravagantly beautifully blinding blue. It caused my eyes to twitch and settle as I sat up.

"Cyclonus you missed it, she was being so cuddly. It was adorable."

"How do you know that it's a _she,_ and how did _she_ get aboard?" I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"This is such a realistic dream…" My words were soft spoken but still heard.

"Dream?" I stopped and uncovered my eyes looking at the blue but mainly white bot.

"Is this not a dream?" I was struck dumb when his helm shook, but then I realized I was with Cybertronians and I jumped at the chance to see old friends again, "Are Ratchet, Rodimus, or Ultra Magnus here…where ever here is." He nodded and I smiled I was about to jump up and I paused myself," Wait I'm jumping the gun aren't I? Not showing ya consideration. My name is Kaylien, Kay or—the German version—Kai works if the original pronunciation is difficult.

"I'm Tailgate, and over there is Cyclonus." I followed the pointed digit, my eyes widened, I should have remembered the name.

"I already apologize for past events." My eyes wandered to the floor.

"It is what it is Cyclonus, you nor I can change that day. But trust me after all Cybertronians left the condition I was left in was worse than the condition Shockwave left me in." I cringed the name, _his _name left a mental scar in which was harder to remove than the ex-stepmother. I saw the larger window within the room, and the stars caught and captured my eyes. My glance became fixed on outside, "The only reason I am currently alive right now in space is because of that day though. But yet again—the past is the past."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It is hard to explain to those who weren't there that day Tailgate. It would be easier to show them tell."

"Then can I be shown?" I knew I was looked upon, I hid my pain as much as I could. I let out a chuckle and gave a small smile.

"Maybe after I meet everyone, it'd be easier to show-slash-tell to a larger group than one at a time. I peeked over the edge of the recharge slab and at the difference between floor and slab. "I believe I'm going to need to hitch a ride."

"Let me help." Tailgate got off the slab and picked me up and set me on his shoulder, the view was aesthetically pleasing. I sat perched with a small smile, yet it was fake. My gaze met Cyclonus' and I knew he knew it was fake.

"So, can you try and explain?" The silence was broken.

"Tailgate, be considerate." The two had started to walk.

"Sorry…"

"No it's okay I promise. It's better to let curiosity blossom than be covered and expelled. Tailgate, in simple matters, I am what is called a Techno-Organic. Many of such species is rare or extinct. I am the first and only—to recollection—human Techno-Organic created. The reason Cyclonus believed it difficult to explain is view believe in the species. Most are full of doubt until they see the truth."

"Oh…" Tailgate grew quiet, I thought he might be processing and running over the information and what it had to do with Cyclonus.

"Tailgate, tell her where she is."

"OH! I'm sorry!" He bolted upright a little, "This is the Lost Light, the crew is on a quest to find the Knights of Cybertron."

"Sounds deadly and interesting."

"It's to replenish Cybertron to its old ways, Rodimus is the captain. I believe Ultra Magnus is his Second in Command and well I forgot Drift's placement. But right now we're gonna go to Swerve's so you can meet the crew, well most of it." I sat perched and swung my legs back and forth, but I kept the power in my legs so I didn't kick Tailgate. I felt it would have been rude it I did, "Maybe since you're already part Cybertronian Ratchet, Brainstorm, and Preceptor can work together and make you a full Cybertronian."

"I've been wishing that for an eon Tailgate…can't believe it's only been one…"

"Let's meet the others before we jump to that though!" I smiled, maybe Tailgate's enthusiasm would rub off on me, I do tend to conform to the attitudes around me. But my thoughts were lost as we entered a bar scene.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone!" Tailgate spoke up walking to a table.

"Hi Tailgate, who's holo matter forms is that?" I looked at Tailgate unsure what to say.

"She's an actual human Chromedome…"

"Tailgate humans can't survive in space, but if you insist."

"I do Chromedome, she'll even tell you." I had looked down at me feet, "Go ahead and tell him Kay." I looked up at the group.

"I am a human, but I'm not at the same time. But I don't expect you to believe someone who is new to you." I walked down Tailgate's arm that was on the table, I stepped on to the table and looked at my hand and looked up, "So, no doubt a proper introduction is in need. I am Kaylien, many can't pronounce my name so Kay or Kai works. So, who are you all?" I waved a hand towards them all as an opening invitation. I sat as the conversation unfolded and introductions and short stories of the past began. I listened and I listened well, I learned…there were two stories that had caught me the most, Skids and Chromedome. I felt a slight similarity, but unlike Chromedome I didn't have anyone to take the pain away. I had but I lost her years ago.

"So tell us about you and your past." I looked up surprised that someone wanted to know willingly, I looked at Rewind the one in which the statement came from.

"I-I guess…I guess I have to go to the beginning for it to all make sense."

"Do you mind if I record you? It's just habit and I have almost everyone's stories in my database."

"No, go ahead." And with that I saw the light on the side of his helm light up, "But if I start to cry you might need some subtitles or something." I slightly laughed.

"Wait, I know I only have three rules but, I have a new one so Mags doesn't yell at me." I was pointed at and I saw another new face, "Your age, what is it?"

"Swerve she's a human she can't consume any of the energon and excetra that you have."

"Still Rewind."

"I'm sixteen."

"Then you'll have to leave—."

"Come on Swerve!"

"Rewind, if Mags walks in right now you know what's gonna happen? POOF! No bar!"

"It's alright." I stood and slightly smiled, "I don't wanna take away everyone's hangout." I jumped off the edge of the table and used my thrusters to level off to the ground. I looked at Swerve and left, the look on his face was slightly funny.

"D-did any of you see that?"

"Swerve what are you talking about?"

"She just hovered…flew maybe?" There were a few laughs and inside I laughed with them. I went outside and sat down, I hugged my knees and felt the fact that I started to cry.

_Someone cared, someone cared about me again. But why am I crying? Because I don't feel alone. But now I feel alone. _I held my face and cried into my hand trying to stay quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up tears still slightly streaming down my face. I looked at Rewind who was sitting on his knees in front of me. I felt one of his servos lightly on my arm, though it was still larger than my own hand.

"Was it something Swerve said? I'm itching to break something, I'll break him."

"No it wasn't anything Swerve said Whirl. It's my past, when Rewind asked about it I was surprised, rarely anyone cared but those who did became my friends… for it to make sense I'd have to explain it all."

"Then where did you leave off?" I looked at Rewind and realized it wasn't him who said it but Skids.

"You should keep in mind my story isn't as bad as any of yours, or anybody who suffered every moment of their lives. But it starts at age 2 when my parents that I am related to by blood separated. At age 5 my dad remarried and I had a stepmom, for eight years. At age 12 she left and the last words she said had rung in my head for years." I paused and hears a chuckle, "She had looked at me and said 'Your dad is going to cry like a bitch', he never did in fact if anyone in the family did it was me and only me. I made a friend two years later but after that year she moved away. I couldn't stop crying then…and again only a year later another friend of mine moved. After another half a year a third friend moved away. Every time someone left I got scared, lonely, and suicidal, but then I met the Autobots when they fought on Earth. Most of those feeling went away and soon after I got to know a few they left too; and those feelings returned. I felt like all of my happiness I ever felt was fake, or imaginary." My voice started to quiver, "But it was my first friend that left that I never wanted to let go. But after the Autobots left—." My organization of thoughts had momentarily been distorted," I was captured by Decepticons and experimented on." I stood and saw Rewind recording and I transformed into my robotic mode. My eyes became blue and eliminated, but instead of being proud my eyes looked down to the floor.

"Okay, okay—now the story was sad but that transforming thing was cool." I transformed back.

"And that's my story."

"A considerably sad one if you think about the life-span…" Chromedome spoke up, I looked up and looked at Rewind.

"Are you okay Rewind?"

"You and me are friends now Kaylien, I would hug you but size difference."

"It's okay but what about a different topic. What about music? Do any of you guys know any songs from Earth?"

"No, I don't think any of us have heard any songs."

"Maybe—um." I froze up and realized I had no doubt dug myself a hole.

"What do you know some?"

"Well yeah I grew up on earth."

"Can you sing them?"

"Yes, I can sing them…" I responded quietly.

"Are you embarrassed to sing them?"

"I guess a little, but I like to try and ease my mind by having a large crowd. And a comforting setting."

"What are you all doing out here? You're usually in Swerve's." I looked up at the familiar voice and saw two other similar faces and light up.

"Ratchet, Rody, and Magnus!"

"Still putting names in alpha order I see." I nodded at Ultra Magnus, I was smiling.

"I heard someone was trying to find a place to sing." I nodded which led to a smile plastered on Rodimus' face, "Them I'm the mech to get you into Swerve's!"

"Rodimus maybe there was a reason why she wasn't in Swerve's…"

"Nonsense Magnus! Come Drift lets set up a show!"

"Rodimus who is she?"

"An old friend." Rodimus picked me up and walked into Swerve's, I was set on a table as the two walked away. A small conversation that I couldn't make out between the two occurred before Rodimus walked over and handed me a headset small enough for my head. I put it on then rummaged in my subspace and grabbed my iPod shuffle, I connected it to the headset and started a karaoke version of Delta Rae's _Outlaws. _I waited for my time to start to sing, I took in a deep breath and let it out. I smiled being able to perform again and with that I sang. I sang out my heart my foot tapping to the beat and my body movement showing my connected passion to the song.

"Pack your bags because we leave tonight~," I sang and time passed by seconds," Don't you know that we're outlaws~?" And then minutes passed and the song was over. I looked at the crowd that gathered in the bar, what happened to cause all of these bots to gather in here? Did Rodimus pull something? I took off the headset.

"Hey, c'mon why don't you sing another for old times' sake? You almost got the whole crew here."

"I know you pulled something, what I don't know. But Rodimus I'm not an attraction."

"I know, I know but let me make you a deal."

"I'm listening…"

"You stay on the stage in the spotlight and I'll get Magnus to sing with you."

"Your offer is tempting Rodimus…"

"And I'll push Ratch to make you full-fledged-."

"Ya got a deal Rody and Swerve's got an entertainer!"

"I got me a what?"

"Nothing Swerve, you just got a person to get more people in your bar."

"Does she need pay?" Rodimus looked at me and I shook my head.

"No."

"Good, sing away." I put the headset back on and continued to sing and saw Rodimus slip away. Song after song was sung and finished. I was cheered for clapped and asked for several encores from Tailcutter. He should get some help…just saying. I completed ten songs from several albums, I took the headset off transformed and flew to the bar. I gave the headset to Swerve and told him I was going for a break. I turned and tried to look for Chromedome and Rewind, but I didn't see either of them.C


	4. Chapter 3

"Chromedome? Rewind? Anybody I know? ...Hell—o." I stopped upon an open door, it seemed like one of those rooms in which never stayed open. I had a peek inside and spoke a moderate tone, "Hello?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" A quick reaction of the snap of a voice burst through silence, I screamed, my boosters stopped and then I fell from the air. Slowly processing the fact that I had started falling was because of the sudden pop up of face covered by a face mask peering down, I was slightly terrified and hit the ground with a considerable thud.

"Ugh…" Transforming I rubbed my head and back, another spot hurt too but my head and back were more important.

"I shall only repeat myself once mo-."

"Kaylien, Kai or Kai work too." I spoke quickly looking up.

"That sounds…familiar—wait your voice sounds familiar, were you the one singing over the announcer for the ship?"

"Y—wait WHAT?"

"I guess I must speak slower—were you singing?" I glared and growled, I was insulted but it was more for-.

"RODIMUS!" The mech in front of me flinched and backed up a step, "Er…sorry. I hadn't know I was put over the ship's comm. I never consented doing so."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem, I am Brainstorm the self-slash-crewish appointed ship's genius.

"Crewish does not sound like a word a _genius _would use. And excuse you jumping back into introductions like that—rude. Anyway I said my name but I can repeat it, it is Kaylien. I'm sure the ship's genius will be able to pronounce it. But I must be on my way to find Rodimus so I can yell into his audio for broadcasting me. Good day." I turned and started to walk.

"You walking down these halls will take you longer than you have time for."

"Thanks for the obvious ship's genius." I held up a hand as a wave that I had no concern for the words he spoke.

"You're welcome Miss Sarcastic, Primus that you sound just like Rodimus… I don't want to deal with _another_ Rodimus." I stopped seeing an opportunity to fit to the new nickname I was just given. I transformed and flew back hovering in Brainstorm's face.

"Maybe we're related," I gave a small pleased smirk, "Now Mr. Geniu-."

"Don't even try."

"My _you_ sound like _Ultra Magnus_, being picky and all."

"And how would you know—how long have you been here?"

"No more than a dozen hours, and I know him from the past. Nothing more nor nothing less—I better go."

"Oh? Well that seemed to of upset you—no?"

"You—you sound like Starscream. Like a _Decepticon_…" I hissed out the words, "I barely know you, but I don't believe those attributes to fit you. So I would suggest not speaking with such a way, it doesn't suit you." I looked at him over my shoulder, I saw surprise filling his yellow optics.

"Your mood—it just switched. You were touched and hurt and now…you act as if you had a poor experienc-."

"I didn't become part Cybertronian. I wasn't born the way I am." I turned towards Brainstorm in mid-hover, I was crying again because of a deep pain. I landed on the ground with a slight tremble.

"No, I wasn't suggesting that as a possibility, I was simply being inquisitive on what had happened to you and by what side."

"Who do you think Brainstorm? Who do you think would create such a thing? A thing as vile as what I have become." I looked up at him, "My eyes once brown shine an electrifying blue; a once normal life was torn to shreds with a government game of cat and mouse. Everything I had known…" Shaking my head I looked down.

"Everything had changed—for the worse?"

"For the worst of the worst…" I closed my eyes and felt him pick me up, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I promise you that you will be safe here." I relaxed and scooted towards his mainframe leaning on it for further comfort, and then I was on the ground, "Now go find something to do. Someone to pester." The door was closed with a quickness, I stood and looked at it.

_Did I have a moment? Or am I becoming a nut job?_

Walking in thought I realized I had my headphones around my neck, they were the small buds, I plugged them into my ipod and listened to music.

_Yet another person only knows apart of the whole story—when will someone actually get to know it all?_

I listened to the music and sighed listening to quiet slow songs on a high volume in order to drown out my surroundings.


End file.
